The Summer Before Middle School
by Ricky Raccoon 7
Summary: The Titans are a group of kids who want to be known in the community. A chance comes up when a document goes missing, so they go off to find it. Their friendship grows stronger as they face many challenges along the way. This consists of BBRae. Please review. Enjoy!


**Our Summer before Middle school**

 _What up peeps. This is Ricky Raccoon 7. This story is based off of the movie_ _ **Stand by me**_ _. But with some changes. The Titans are 6_ _th_ _graders, just giving you a heads up.I hope you you enjoy it. No flames please._ _Enjoy =D_

Our story begins in a small town called Comero. A eleven year-old boy, Beast boy, darted through the thicket until he found a tree house with the word Titans on the sign. Beast boy's friends, who were also eleven, greeted him. Robin sat down to a card game between Starfire and Cyborg.

" Boo yah! I have more matches than you! I win your allowance!"

" Friend Cyborg, you took two of my pairs, you cheated!"

"Did not!"

" Did to!"

"Did not! "

" Did to!"

Robin heard the door and went to open it. It was Raven. She was also eleven.

"Titans!" Raven said, " Your not going to believe what I read in the newspaper!"

" They created Frankenstein ?" Robin asked.

" The mayor banned pizza?" Cyborg asked.

" Donald Trump built that wall?" Beast boy asked.

" Friend Felicia actually went somewhere?" Starfire asked.

" You are all wrong! A crinimal stole the Constitution of the U.S! He hid it somewhere in the woods! The woods where one goes in and never back out!" Raven explained.

" What does this have to do with us?"Robin asked.

" If we find that Constitution, we would be the most famous kids ever!" Raven said.

" We're all in!" Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg said together.

Beast boy wasn't so sure.

" What about our parents? They won't let us go into the woods alone." Beast boy replied.

" I could communicate with my father through my walkie talkie. Here is the plan we tell our parents where we are going, don't forget about the communication, pack, and we will meet tomorrow at noon right here. Hands in." Cyborg replied.

" Titans, Go!" The team yelled as they walked off home to get ready.

The next day, the Titans looked at the trail to the woods. Starfire shuddered.

" It's okay, Star. We only have to walk twenty miles." Robin said.

"TWENTY MILES!?" Cyborg yelled.

" Yeah," Raven replied, " The newspaper said the crinimal hid the Constitution twenty miles from here."

" What are you guys waiting for?" Beast boy cried, "Fame awaits us!"

The Titans followed Beast boy into the woods. They followed the trail until sundown. As they were looking for a place to stay the night, Starfire found an old junkyard, the home of Yelper. Rumor has it that once Yelper pounces and you yelp, it's all over. But the Titans decided to sleep there anyway.

" Are you sure you want to stay here?" Raven asked.

" Yelper won't get us." Beast boy replied.

" I heard that Yelper is the size of a grizzly bear." Robin said to scare Raven.

" Don't listen to him." Beast boy said scowling at Robin.

Raven smiled. The Titans set up their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

The next day, Beast boy woke up to see all the Titans over the fence, yelling. Beast boy turned around and saw the junkyard owner, mad.

" Sick 'em, boy, sick 'em!" The owner yelled.

Beast boy ran for his life. Yelper was right behind him. Beast boy jumped the fence just in time. But when he saw Yelper, it was just a little German Shepherd. The Titans laughed. The owner walked over.

" You don't make fun of my pup, you hear!?" He yelled.

" All I see is a cranky old fart who needs a life !" Cyborg replied.

" You are just like your father! A guy who ALSO needs a life!" The owner shot back.

Cyborg went crazy and tried to attack the owner. It took the Titans ten minutes to pry Cyborg off the fence. When Titans started back on the trail, Cyborg started crying.

" He made fun of my dad, *sniff* I just lost it." Cyborg whined.

" Don't you worry, Cyborg. After we find that Constitution , people like that guy will be sorry they made fun of the kids who found it." Beast boy replied.

After awhile, the Titans started to get hungry, but nobody brought food. Beast boy went to the train station to buy stuff. They later found a small place to stay the night in the thicket.

" I'm nervous about school, we won't be together." Robin said.

" I know," Cyborg replied, " We all are separated!"

" But at least we can still hang out after school." Beast boy replied.

Starfire suddenly heard howls and instantly got frightened.

" I believe that someone should be on the guard." She replied.

Cyborg went first, then Starfire, then Robin. But while Raven was on guard, Beast boy whimpered and tossed and turned. He was having a nightmare. He woke up with a gasp.

" What's the matter, Baby Boy?" Raven teased.

" I was just having a bad dream." Beast boy replied, "Can I stay up with you?"

"I don't see why not." Raven replied.

The two sat together. Beast boy wanted to ask Raven about her incident with the fire alarm, that got her suspended. The principal said that she was caught fleeing from the scene. But Beast boy believed that there was more to the story than that.

"Raven, what happened with the fire alarm?" Beast boy asked.

" I was walking in the hall, and someone ELSE pulled the alarm. They ran to the principal and told them it was me. I tried to tell them the truth, but they didn't listen. All because I'm a half-demon. Nobody listens to me,*sniff*, NOBODY!"

"Raven, we ALL listen to you. You are a truthful person. Don't listen to them."

" I wish that I would move to a town where nobody knows me,*sniff*."

" Raven, don't say that. You are almost like a sibling to me. I want a sibling. You, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin are close enough. Losing you is like losing family.

" You mean it?"

" Yah, let's hit the sack."

" Okay, Beast boy."

Raven and Beast boy fell asleep under the stars.

The next day, the Titans came across a field that stretched farther than the eye can see. Raven told the Titans that it would be faster to walk through the thicket. Beast boy thought it would be safer to continue following the trail. But the Titans were already in the field. Beast boy followed them.

As the Titans continued through the muddy forest, they came across a river. Robin put a stick on the edge of the riverbank.

"It's shallow, we can easily walk across."

But when the Titans got to the middle of the river, it dropped to two yards deep.

"Thanks for nothing, Robin." Cyborg replied to the mud on his robot parts.

The Titans began splashing around and enjoying themselves. Beast boy turned into a Alligator and swam around underwater. Suddenly, Beast boy noticed something in the distance. It was a large group of fish, they were coming in fast. As Beast boy saw the fish, he instantly recognized them… Piranhas! He could not tell the Titans because he was the prankster in the group, they would think it was a prank.

Beast boy had an idea, a crazy idea. He turned into a raccoon, got himself a grey-ish brown-ish color thanks to the mud, and Beast boy leapt onto the side of the river where the Titans entered, and began growling and hissing. Robin saw the raccoon and instantly got out on the opposite end of the river. So did Cyborg and Starfire. But Raven wasn't going to make it! Beast boy turned into a puma and fought the piranhas while Raven climbed out of the river.

" Friend Robin, I believe Beast boy did the scaring is to save us." Starfire explained.

"Yah," Robin agreed, "We wouldn't have believed him because he is a prankster, we would've thought it was a prank."

" Thanks for the lesson, but my best friend is getting mauled by piranhas!" Cyborg yelled.

Beast boy thrashed about, shaking the piranhas off of him. The Titans, even Raven, watched in horror. When Beast boy crawled out of the river, he was covered in scars and bites. The Titans gasped.

" Beast Boy, you should go home. You look like Hillary Clinton after she lost to Trump!" Robin exclaimed.

" I'm fine." Beast boy replied.

"But Beast bo-"

"I said I'm FINE!"Beast boy growled, cutting off Robin.

When Beast boy looks over his shoulder, you can see the scar on his left eye, making him look frightening. Raven even looked frightened when Beast boy turns around. Luckily, Beast boy was still the happy little animal every one loves.

Later, Raven told the Titans that they have reached the place where the constitution was hidden.

" Come on! Let us do the finding!" Starfire exclaimed with joy.

" Wait, is that Slade?" Robin asked.

Sure enough, Slade was standing in front of a bush, looking defensive. The Titans knew that he was hiding something. Raven walked up to Slade.

" Have you seen the constitution of the U.S? We been look-*cough* *cough* *gag*!"

Slade grabbed Raven by the throat. Slade's men came up behind Slade. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire backed up.

" This Constitution, is mine," Slade said, " Those who come in my territory… won't come out."

Slade raised his fist to black-out Raven. But as his fist was launched, someone rammed Slade in the stomach. Slade let go of Raven. He looked up to see the hero… it was Beast boy!

" One step closer, I shred you." Beast boy growled.

"My men and I don't go down without a fight." Slade warned.

" Oh, I won't shred them." Beast boy replied.

" Are they to hard to beat?" Slade teased.

" I'll just shred YOU." Beast boy growled with a smile, his scar from the piranhas made him look more frightening.

Eventually, Slade backed down, and Beast boy got the Constitution.

" Alright, Beast boy!" The other Titans yelled.

Beast boy helped Raven up. She smiled.

" You okay?" Beast boy asked.

"Yah, thanks to you." Raven replied.

Beast boy smiled.

" Let us do the returning of the Constitution!" Starfire exclaimed.

" No, not this way." Beast boy replied.

" WHAT!?" The other Titans yelled.

" We are doing this because we want people to like us. We almost DIED for the world's approval. Being different is PAW-SOME, like Raven being really smart, or, my drawing skills, Cyborg's technology skills, or Starfire being from another planet, and Robin's kung-fu! Let people accept us for those things! Not being those kids who found a Constitution!" Beast boy explained.

" Beast boy's right," Raven said, " I want to be known for my knowledge!"

" My technology skills!" Cyborg replied.

" Me being from Tamaran." Starfire exclaimed.

"My kung-fu skills!" Robin exclaimed.

So the Titans agreed to just do an anonymous email. The Titans arrived back in Comero about two days later.

" Well, see you guys at school." Robin and Starfire exclaimed as they went home.

" Catch ya later!" Cyborg yelled as he walked home.

" Well, this is it." Beast boy said.

" Yah," Raven replied, " Hopefully, we can see each other at school. "

" Last one on our street is Donald Trump!" Beast boy exclaimed.

" You're on!" Raven replied as the two darted back home.

That my friend, was the Titans' summer before Middle school.

 _ **The End**_

 _Thank you for reading. Rate and Review! Oh ya, can't forget this… Beast boy is Beast mode!_


End file.
